Fantasy Nutcracker Prince
by sailor stararies
Summary: My take on the nutcracker


**I watched the **_**Nutcracker Fantasy**_** , **_**The Nutcracker Prince and the Nutcracker from Jetlag Productions**_**. I decided to use elements from all three stories when making my fanfic. I figured this fitting as it's going to be Christmas soon. This is my second Christmas fanfic. Before beginning a lil clearing up. The name Hans will be used instead of Frans, as I liked Hans as a name. Clara will be about 16,rather than a child and taller. Now without further ado, The Fantasy Nutcracker Prince.**

Characters-

Clara-Nutcracker Fantasy

Nutcracker/Hans-The nutcracker Prince

Fritz-The Nutcracker Prince

Drosselmeyer-The nutcracker from Jetlag productions

Princess Perlipat-The nutcracker Prince

Extras from the Nutcracker from Jetlag Productions

**Ch 1-Christmas Eve**

The living room was grandly decorated with Christmas decorations as Clara chased after Fritz, her brother. The young boy ran carrying a box of chocolates.

"Fritz, quit hogging all the chocolates. Let me have one!'' Clara cried out before stopping in awe of the living room. While Clara had seen many Christmases, this being her eighteenth Christmas, she still was taken aback by how beautiful the Christmas tree looked. The tree was the tallest and the widest she had ever seen, decorated with many different decorations including gingerbread cookie decorations and candy canes. Her eyes caught ahold of a nutcracker nestled in the branches.

"Where did you come from?'' She said to herself as she retrieved the nutcracker. She stared at the hair was black and he was wearing a red uniform. His eyes were brown and he had a lovely smile.

"You like him Clara?'' Drosselmeyer asked his godchild.

Before Clara could answer Fritz took it.

"Cool a nutcracker!''

"Fritz-''

"Clara let him see it.'' Drosselmeyer said soothingly. Clara gave him as her brother started cracking nuts with her beloved toy. Suddenly there was a loud crack. Clara's eyes widened. Her nutcracker was broken, his teeth missing.

"Fritz, you dummy! Oh you broke him.'' She said picking up the broken pieces. She undid her hair ribbons and bandaged his jaw before her brother ran off to play with the other children.

"You like him Clara?''

I do.''

"You couldn't, Clara.''

"He's precious.''

"His face is ugly.''

"No its not.'' She said looking angry.

"Admit it he's ugly.''

"Alright maybe he is, but I love him. He's precious really. I love him.'' Clara admitted.

"Would you like to know the story of how the Nutcracker came to be?''

"Oh yes, Godfather Drosselmeyer! Please.'' Clara said as she sat by the fire.

"Alright it all began in with mice.''

"Mice?'' she echoed confused.

"Mice. You see the mice lived in the castle of a king and Queen and their daughter princess Perlipat. The mice were a nuisance so the king sent for the royal inventor Drosselmeyer and his nephew, Hans.''

"Drosselmeyer? Hmm you must be related to him.''

" Drosselmeyer made traps and succeded intrapping all the mice except one-Madame night while the princess slept she put a curse on the child,making her hideously ugly.''

Clara cringed.

"The king and Queen were distraught and insisted Drosselmeyer got on a voyage to find a crackatooth nut –the cure for their daughter. He sailed around the world for thirteen years with the kings advisor until….''

_Drosselmeyer entered the tiny harbor town of Minden, and was greeted by his cousin._

"_ are you? Where have you been?''_

"_On a hopeless voyage for thirteen years searching the corners of the globe, in search of a miserable crackatooth nut to help the princess.''_

"_Well you're in luck. I just happen to have one.'' His cousin said. Drosselmeyer snatched the nut from his cousins hand._

"_Tell me cousin. Just when did you get this nut?''_

"_Thirteen years ago.'' He said laughing. Drosselmeyer immediately attempted to strangle him_

"_You had this for thirteen years and you didn't tell me!''_

"_What does it matter we got the nut!''_

"_Now all we have to do is find someone who's never shaved or worn boots.'' The advisor said before they rushed back to the king and queen._

_Afterwords many men came to try to crack the crackatooth nut. The prize was princess Perlipat as a bride. Many men tried and many failed. Soon there was no one left. Hans out of desperation to calm the wailing princess tied. He succeeded. He handed the nut to the princess who ate it. She quickly transformed back into her beautiful self , much to the horror of the mouse queen._

"_No! You will not get away with this! A curse on your head! You shall be a nutcracker! Forever! I will have my revenge one day. One day you will be destroyed.'' The mouse queen screeched pointing her scepter at the young man. Lights flashed as the spell took hold turning the man into a wooden nutcracker._

"_Well you heard what the mouse queen said.''_

"_I 's going to destroy the nutcracker. Who cares. All I care about having my beautiful daughter back.''_

"_Your right. As soon as she marries my nephew he'll b under your protection.''_

"_Father,your joking. I won't marry such a homely doll. I forbid it.'' Princess Perlipat said angrily before laughing._

"_Your leave and take that nutcracker with you.''_

_Drosselmeyer took the nutcracker out the grandthrone room just as the kings advisor ran in._

"_Dorsselmeyer to me theres a way to undo Madame Mouserink's curse.''_

"_I'm listening.'' Drosselmeyer drawled interested._

"_The spell will be broken when the nutcracker wins the heart of a lady inspite of his ugliness.''_

"_Oh is that all.'' Drosselmeyer said sullenly as he walked away._

"That's a terrible story, Uncle Drosselmeyer.'' Clara said hugging the nutcracker close to her.

"He's a prince at least.''

"Prince of the dolls.'' Clara said still upset. She looked at the doll with her sad eyes.

"Still there's hope.''

"I know, he needs to win the heart of a fair young maiden.''

"Precisely.'' Drosselmeyer said smiling.

"Why are all stories the same?'' she asked out loud as she stared at the fire.

The party was over. Everyone was at home snug and warm in their beds. Clara was asleep huddled under the Christmas tree in a mountain of blankets. Her mother walked in to find Uncle Drosselmeyer asleep in the arm chair, the fire low.

"Let her sleep. It's bad luck to wake someone from a good dream.''

"Oh, I thought you were asleep.''

"I was merely resting my eyes.''

"Alright, just for tonight.'' her mother said looking at her was fast asleep this is where the story heats up.


End file.
